zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Black Rhimos
The Black Rhimos is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Black Rhimos is a Rhinoceros-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire for use by their forces. The Black Rhimos was based on a scaled down version of the venerable Red Horn design, improving on its speed and agility without sacrificing too much armour or firepower. The Zoid sports two interesting features. Its nose horn is a powerful drill that can be used to punch through enemy armour and fortifications. Its back also conceals a single-seat hovercraft that can act as a separate vehicle. The Black Rhimos is still rather clumsy for a Zoid of its size, and it does lack protection from behind. Despite these weaknesses, the Zoid is still a powerful opponent, especially when used en masse. Battle Story appearances The Black Rhimos was developed by the Zenebas Empire during the Emperor's exile on the Dark Continent of Nyx. The Black Rhimos was used as a part of the Zenebas "D-Day" landings in ZAC 2042. Alongside other new Zoids like the Brachios and Wardick, the Black Rhimos' power was enough to steamroll the forces of the Helic Republic, forcing them to fall back to their capital. In ZAC 2044, the Empire introduced a new version of the Black Rhimos, the Black Rhimos Mk II. This version featured improved performance, and was considerably faster than the initial version. The Black Rhimos Mk II remained in service with the Zenebas Empire until its fall in ZAC 2049, but a small number of units survived in the service of the Guylos Empire. The remaining Black Rhimos Zoids stayed with the Guylos Empire forces, and were later used during their invasion of the Western Continent in ZAC 2099. Media Appearances Manga The Black Rhimos briefly appears in the New Century Manga. UK Zoids Comic The Black Rhinos' only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. Zoids2 Promotion The Black Rhimos also appeared in the Zoids2 promotional mini-comic. Interestingly enough, the artist drew the Zoid with the head, tail and weapons of a Black Rhimos, but the body and legs of a Redhorn. Video games The Black Rhimos also appeared in the various Zoids Saga Game Boy games, along with the more obscure Game Boy Color game'' Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story)'' and the Game Boy Advance game Cyber Drive Zoids. Trading Cards The Black Rhimos was featured in the Empire Booster pack of the Original Battle Card Game of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Black Rhimos comes on four frames, along with a large wind-up motor, two canopies, six rubber caps, two small chrome silver pilots, and label sheets. The Black Rhimos is moulded in black, red and grey. The translucent canopies are smoke-coloured. The Black Rhimos' construction is relatively simple and straightforward, rather typical for a Zoid of its size. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Black Rhimos will walk forward and raise its guns. The Zoid's head can be manually raised or lowered; when lowered, the drill horn will spin. The Zoid's back can be opened, and a small hover platform can be detached from the Zoid. The Black Rhimos was released in Japan in 1986 with production continuing until about 1989. This Zoid was, with Wardick, the very first Power Up 1000 made. Super 1000 Zoids The Black Rhimos was released in the UK and Europe in 1988, under the name Black Rhinos. There were no changes to the model, aside from packaging. Black Rhimos Mk II In 1987, TOMY introduced a new version of the Black Rhimos, replacing the existing one in production. This version had a new colour scheme, featuring flat black armour and maroon structure, along with red canopies. There were no changes to the actual design. Zoids2 A version of the Black Rhimos was released in the European Zoids2 line, under the name Redhorn. This version was coloured chrome silver, black, and maroon. Coro Coro Black Rhimos The Black Rhimos was released in Japan in 2000, as a limited edition sold through the Coro Coro news modelling magazine. This version had flat black armour, dull red structure, bronze weapons and green canopies. The Zoid also had a new sticker sheet with generic NJR stickers, but no new type number. This version was only sold in limited numbers. Coro Coro Metal Rhimos A second version of the Black Rhimos was also sold through Coro Coro news, under the name Metal Rhimos. This version had silver armour, black structure, bronze weapons, and green canopies. It was considerably rarer than the Black Rhimos. New American Release Metal Rhimos The Metal Rhimos was released in North America by Hasbro, in 2002. This version was a mass-release and was identical to the limited Coro Coro version, except for being a slightly duller colour. Because the Zoid did not have a type number in the NJR release, Hasbro assigned it the arbitrary type number of EZ-155. (The high number was likely to avoid any conflicts with any future Japanese releases. This designation is not canonical.) The Zoid was also re-released in near identical packaging as a part of the 'New Pacific Release. New American Release Black Rhimos Hasbro also re-released the Black Rhimos in North America in 2003. This version was identical to the Coro Coro version, but was also a mass release. It was even one of the three sole new Zoids seen in France in 2003. Because the Zoid did not have a type number in the NJR release, Hasbro assigned it the arbitrary type number of EZ-000. (The odd number was likely to avoid any conflicts with any future Japanese releases. This designation is not canonical.) Oddly, the Rhimos box shows it being a Helic Zoid, while the manaual shows it being a Guylos Zoid. The Zoid was also re-released in near identical packaging as a part of the New Pacific Release. Genesis The Black Rhimos was re-released as a part of the Genesis line, under the name Hebby Rhimos (probably a bad Romanisation of "Heavy"). The Hebby Rhimos was a part initial wave of "filler" Zoids not based on ones in the anime. This version had metallic grey structure and blue armour, as well as orange canopies, and only came with a single pilot. Generations It was the third model release for the Dengeki Hobby Magazine special Zoids: Generations storyline. It was essentially a re-packaged Hebby Rhimos with a Houndsoldier included. It appears in the series as the Zoid of one of the protagonists. It features a customized horn and missile pod. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Mammals Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NAR Category:Super 1000 Zoids Category:Zoids 2